Σωμα και Ψυχή
by Azylis
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un choix, mais aussi de mots susurrés dans un songe, de colère et de haine réprimées, de regrets contenus.


**Σωμα και Ψυχή**

Le titre, « Soma kai psyché », signifie, en grec, bien sûr, « Corps et âme. »

Sur cette parenthèse, je signale, comme d'habitude, que rien ne m'appartient, hélas, et que tout est à Rick Riordan.

On peut dire que cet OS est également pour Eva, puisque tout ce qui est sur Luke est une demande express de sa personne. )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cronos s'était insinué dans son esprit une première fois alors qu'il dormait, un soir d'hiver. Il n'était alors qu'une voix, un murmure au fond de ses songes, qui lui susurrait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il incitait sa colère et sa haine contre son père se réveiller, peu à peu. Et c'était né ainsi, et il les avait laissé lentement grandir en lui, ces sentiments, il les avait laissé prendre lentement ses pensées entières. Luke n'était pas un esprit faible, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le Roi des Titans, tout aussi enfermé au Tartare qu'il soit. Surtout si le Titan s'attaquait à son point faible, faisant de lui sa meilleure arme.<p>

Le temps passant, la voix était devenue insistante. Luke n'avait au final manifesté aucune surprise concernant l'identité de celui qui murmurait dans son esprit. Il lui avait fait oublier tout ce qui comptait autrefois assez pour qu'il ne trahisse pas ses amis. Sa haine des dieux avait prit une ampleur démesurée, et il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il les haïssait autant. Il avait abandonné Annabeth, la Colonie, aveuglé par des paroles qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Le Roi des Titans avait entièrement prit possession de sa façon de penser, mais d'une manière des plus subtiles : il lui avait laissé entendre que c'était lui-même qui pensait chacune de ses paroles, ne faisant que lui suggérer d'un ton affable que les dieux n'aimaient pas leurs enfants, qu'ils s'en servaient comme des pions.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il fallait être honnête. Il n'avait rien voulu voir. Il n'était plus qu'un genre d'automate au service d'un monstre. Il avait été jusqu'à porter le ciel, et après avoir constaté la souffrance et les séquelles que pouvaient avoir le poids du ciel, il l'avait donné à Annabeth. Annabeth, qui avait tant cru en lui. Il avait été sa seule famille, et il savait à quel point elle avait souffert de sa trahison. Il avait pourtant continué. Parce qu'il était fou de rage et de jalousie de la voir se rapprocher de Percy Jackson, et qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était capable de tout, même de détruire les dieux, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite tout reconstruire. Ensemble.

Sa visite chez elle avait été un échec total. Une souffrance qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle serait comme avant : confiante, partante pour fuir avec lui, et il les voyait déjà retrouver leur complicité, oubliant Cronos et le reste derrière eux. Là encore, il s'était voilé la face. Non seulement elle lui avait ordonné de partir, mais en plus, elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. C'était probablement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait alors fait : il s'était baigné dans le Styx, se raccrochant au souvenir de la famille qu'ils formaient avec Thalia. Désespérément.

Et Cronos avait prit possession de lui. Entièrement. Il n'était plus rien, spectateur impuissant et immobile, depuis le fin fond de son esprit. Il s'était livré à Cronos, corps et âme. Par dépit, par colère, par jalouse, par haine. Autant de sentiments qui n'auraient eu lieu d'être s'il n'était pas venu le trouver dans ses songes. Pourquoi lui ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses et le seraient toujours. Autour de lui, l'Olympe respirait la mort, la destruction et la faiblesse. Il ne fallait qu'il instant à celui à qui il servait d'hôte pour qu'il gagne. Pour qu'un nouvel Age d'Or arrive. Il avait un jour dit à Percy qu'il n'en ferait pas partie. Lui non plus. Il l'avait comprit depuis tellement de temps. S'était soumit aux ordres en silence, masquant sa peur derrière une rage contrôlée.

C'était donc la fin. C'était donc le moment fatidique. Si la fin du monde avait une odeur, il la respirait à l'instant même, à la fois glaciale et brûlante. La fin était là. La fin de sa conscience, la fin de son restant de vie en spectateur. Il croisa le regard gris d'orage d'Annabeth, et se sentit vaciller sous l'impact, dans son morceau d'esprit. Alors il comprit. Il ne voulait pas cette fin du monde. Il ne voulait pas leur mort, il ne voulait surtout pas sa mort. Il voulait simplement les haïr, vivre encore, et si c'était trop tard, il se devait de réparer ses erreurs. Il se sentit défaillir quand retentit le cri de douleur d'Annabeth, qui l'accusa, dans un murmure, de l'avoir blessée. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces restantes au fond de ses pensées. L'espace d'un instant, il délogea Cronos de son corps, et regarda Percy d'un air suppliant. Ils avaient comprit en même temps. Percy n'était pas le héros. Il l'était. Qu'il fasse son choix.

Son choix. Ces dernières années, l'avenir du monde entier avait tenu en ces mots. Le choix que ferait l'enfant de la prophétie. Un simple choix pouvait détruire un univers entiers. On appelait ça l'effet papillon. On a toujours le choix. Un mauvais choix en entraîne mille autres, comme dirait la citation. Luke leva sur Percy un regard dévasté. Ce dernier posa la main sur le poignard qu'il avait, il y a mille ans, semblait-il, offert à Annabeth.

Le monde retint son souffle quand le fils de Poséidon lui tendit le poignard de celle qu'il avait promit de protéger. Lui-même retint le sien quand il logea la pointe de la lame à l'endroit unique qui pourrait le tuer. La guerre en cours avait prit trop de place dans sa vie, l'avait détruit lentement, et l'avait déchiré. Il était irréparable, mais il pouvait encore en sauver certains. Il arracha ses promesses à Percy, puis ferma lentement les yeux pour ne plus voir les yeux gris qui laissaient échapper des larmes.

Luke voulait croire que ce qu'il avait pu faire changerait les choses. Il y croyait, corps et âme.


End file.
